Samurai Forever
by Onime no Jashin
Summary: Many problems befall the group when almost everyone likes Yuya. For some reason, someone wants her dead and the group discovers that alot of their battles were all planned and fit into a much bigger purpose. What does Yuya have to do with this? KxY main c
1. Attack of the Samurai

Disclaimer:I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo I only own this story and a few characters.

**Chapter 1:Attack of the Samurai**

Yuya gazed at Kyo while he walked ahead.She had been with him and the others for a long time but still she wondered if he really thought of her as useless baggage or just a servant._Why am I thinking about this again?_She blushed and turned her head.

"What's the matter Yuya-han?"Benitora asked walking up.She wondered about him too.He was such a great fighter but he acted like such a pervert!"Yuya?"

"Nothing...I was just thinking."She answered truthfully.

"About me!"He asked hopefully and gazed down at her butt.

"Benitora...,"She said smiling,"What are _YOU_ looking at?"She slapped him.

"B-but Yuya-han!"Benitora said from the ground."My eyes are supposed to be on you!"

She scowled at him and started stamping toward the others._Pervert!Your eyes are 'supposed' to be on any pretty girl!_She sighed._I don't know why you chose me anyway,I'm nothing compared to Okuni..._

"Hey flat-chest!"Someone shouted from behind her.The person grabbed her from behind and she felt hands grab her boobs."What have I told you about yelling,these aren't getting any bigger!"

"K-Kyo?"She said surprised and looked behind her."You...dirty son of a-" She got her gun out.

"Y-Yuya-han!"Benitora cut her off holding her back.She calmed down and he let her go.She looked at him evily.

"I'll get you later K-"Kyo was gone!He was just there a few seconds ago and now he was gone!"Kyo?"She felt someone turn her around and when she got a glimpse of his face..."Ky-" She was cut off.Kyo had taken her in his arms pressed her body against his and brought their lips together in a very passionate kiss.She felt her knees weaken and if he hadn't been holding her she would have fallen.Oh how she would have loved to return that kiss,even more passionately than he was right now.But this wasn't Kyo,it couldn't be!Was this some kind of test?

Benitora was watching is pure amazement and disgust.She knew he didn't like this.She broke away."Kyo?"

"What's wrong Yuya?"He asked,"Don't you love me like I love you?"

Yuya was sure it couldn't be Kyo now.He never called her Yuya!_Besides he loves Sakuya..._Yuya almost thought she would cry right then and there. She liked Kyo's cocky attitude and his good looks.It would be nice if he really did love her though...

"That's an awful way to pose as Kyo!"She spat on the ground and readied her gun."He's a real jerk, not a sentimental person!"

"You called?"Kyo came out from behind a tree."No one poses as me or they DIE."

"Kyo!"Yuya shouted gleefully.

"Now,are we gonna talk or are we gonna fight?"He half-smiled.

Benitora charged at the imposter,his spear ready.The imposter jumped fast and Yuya could hardly see him even move.Yukimura,who had been surprisingly quiet did a high strike with his sword.That was dodged as well.Sasuke tried a side slash wich was also easily avoided.Kyo then came at him and he couldn't dodge in time.Kyo's blade cut the man's arm,but very lightly.He came at the imposter again for a chest cut,but the imposter grabbed Yuya and held her in a throat lock.

"Will you kill me by killing this girl?"The man asked"Or will you back down?"

Kyo lowered his sword and looked the man in the eyes."What's your name,you fool?"

"Boro and i'd watch what I say."He threatened,"I have her neck..."

Kyo didn't say any thing.He just looked to the ground to hide his expression.

"Now if you'll excuse me..."He started floating away,getting higher and higher.

"Yuya-han!"Benitora yelled.

Yuya was Kicking and punching."Kyo,Yukimura,Sasuke!"She screamed,"Benitora!"They were pretty far up now and she bit Boro's arm.

"Agh-"He yelled and before she slipped he stabbed her.

* * *

Kyo saw Yuya falling and ran.She fell into his arms and he looked down at her.There was a tear in her kimono at her stomach wich must have been made by a knife.She was bleeding very badly.Her hand came up and touched him along the jaw. 

"I knew I could count on you Kyo..."She smiled and passed out.

He tried not to show his scaredness and his face was a blank mask.It quickly turned to anger.You still owe me a fight!"He yelled after Boro,

"ANYONE who gets in my way dies!"

"Alright,"Boro yelled down,"Meet me in Edo."

When Kyo heard that he looked down at Yuya._Hear that?I'll pay him back for you..._


	2. Yuya's Life

**Disclaimer:Again I don't own SDK.It would be awesome if I did but I don't.(PS the futon is a bed/nee-chan means older sister:someone you think of as an older sister)**

**Chapter 2:Yuya's Life**

**Yuya jumped back,startled.When she had opened her eyes they met with crimson ones."Kyo!"**

**"Lay back dog-face, you have to rest."He smiled mockingly."Hn,how weak gettin' yourself caught like that!"**

**"Now,now Kyo she can't help she's dimwitted!"Okuni laughed.**

**"You guys,she just woke up!"Sasuke growled and tucked her into her futon."There you go Nee-chan."He smiled down at her,Yukimura watching him approvingly.**

**"Yuya!"Benitora ran to her,tears streaming down his face."Yuya-han you're okay!"He hugged her and cried."I was so worried..."He let his voice trail off as he watched a woman with a really short skirt pass by through the crack of the door.**

**Her face grew red with anger."Yeah,I see you pervert!"She slapped him and he went flying into the wall with a big BOOM!**

**"Nice one Yuya-han.."Benitora replied dizzily.**

**Bontenmaru got up and started walking out the door.**

**"Where ya goin'?"Tora asked,still dizzy.**

**"To get some more sake..."He snorted."Looks as if we've ran out."He walked out and Yuya began to think._How's he gonna pay for that?_She looked for her wallet._Good it's still here._Zzzip.**

**"What the-"When she opened the wallet it was empty."KYO!"**

**Kyo had ran out of the room as soon as Yuya had started to look for her wallet.He had thought that if she saw her wallet she wouldn't be suspicious._Stupid Bontenmaru had to be honest!And dumb dog-face had to look in her wallet._Now he knew THAT plan wouldn't work._At least now I can go buy some sake and some women and I can be alone. _He just hoped flat-chest wouldn't come looking for him like she always did.**

**"I can't remember a second since I met you that you left me alone!"He said to himself._Stupid girl!_He sighed._And yet...I want her here,here with me. _No!He couldn't think like that.He was Demon Eyes Kyo,killer of a thousand men!_I'm NOT some kind of weak minded fool like Kyoshiro!_Oh,how he despised Kyoshiro, and how he vowed to kill him.**

**"Kyo!"He heard a feminine voice yell."Where's my money!"**

**Kyo watched as Yuya ran to him. when she was within a foot of him she tripped over a rock.**

**Yuya was sure she was going to fall.Her face was an inch from the ground when she felt swift hands catch her at her waist and shoulder.**

**"Hey dog-face what're you doing here?"Kyo asked.His voice sounded really angry.**

**"I-I..." Yuya had begun to blush! She knew why she was here,but Kyo's face wasn't even an inch from her's.**

**"You know being poisoned and all you're not supposed to be up and walking."His voice had softened."It's dangerous,you're supposed to be resting."He looked annoyed.**

**What was that in his voice?_Is he worried about me!No of course not...Kyo hates me..._"Sorry."**

**"For what flat chest?"Kyo asked amused.**

**"Kyo-"She was getting tired of his name calling.**

**"You know i'm kinda glad you came..."He murmerd**

**"You are!"Yuya asked in shocked disbelief.**

**"Yeah,even though you are putting your life in danger,I needed someone to torture."**

**Yuya sighed.She had hoped it would be something more._Why do you hate me Kyo?How can I love someone so much when they absolutely hate me?_**

**"C'mon ugly let's get back to the inn." Kyo said breaking her thoughts."The others are probably worried sick about you and this idiot inside me is screaming 'take her back before she dies' and it's getting annoying."**

**Yuya tried to hold in a giggle._Kyoshiro you won't let him do anything stupid,will you?_**

**Kyo was feeling mixed up inside._It's not just Kyoshiro who's worried about you, it's me too._No!He needed to stop thinking like that!There was only one woman he ever loved and that was Sakuya.After she left him he swore never to love again.He was a warrior and too cool for dog-face._Besides she'd never like ME anyway..._He almost sighed._Ugh!Darn!Get these thoughts out of your head you're gettin' too soft!_**

**They finally got too the inn.that was too much time spent with flat-chest for him._And yet not enough..._Darnit!**

**"Thank you Kyo."Yuya said when they got there.**

**"For what little girl?"He asked.**

**"Taking me back to the inn safely."She smiled then thought about something."Hey,I'm not a little girl,i'm 16!" She stomped toward the inn then turned around."Kyo you're a real jerk!" With that she turned around and went into the inn without stopping until she was in her room.She slammed the door so loud he heard it from outside and people were complaining._Now she'll really hate me._He sighed and went into his room.**


	3. Battle in Edo

Disclaimer:I Don't own SDK and if you've liked my story so far, thank the author of the real thing.

**Chapter 3:Battle in Edo**

_What do I do? _Kyo thought, _Should I say sorry? She'd think I was getting soft. _No, that wouldn't work!Kyo would never let anyone think he was getting soft! _No one will think that about me! _He snarled. _They don't have to know..._Urgh! _I sure hope ugly can keep her mouth shut._

Kyo opened his room door and peeked out,looking for people on both sides. _Good no one's awake. _He walked down and was a foot from Yuya's door when he heard footsteps from behind.

"Hey Kyo!" Benitora whispered. "Why're goin' to Yuya-han's room?"

"I'm not idiot!"He answered evily.

"Then where are you goin'?"

"The kitchen's this way too, numbskull." Kyo glared at him. "I was gonna get a midnight snack but maybe I could settle for you instead!"

"You wouldn't-" Benitora started. "Uh...sorry Kyo, I have things to do!" With that he ran off down the hallway.

Yuya faintly heard her room door open. She had been sleeping and she had a terrible nightmare. _Kyo wouldn't leave me when we finds Sakuya would he? _She almost cried. _No! It was just a nightmare! But still he dosen't love me he loves Sakuya-_

She broke out of her thoughts when she felt someone getting on her bed. _What the-_The person was moving up the bed! She shut her eyes tight. Even though it was really dark she didn't want to take any chances.

The warm breath of the person was on her face. _They must be not even an inch from my face._

"Hey dog-face." The person said.

"Kyo?" She said surprisedly.

"I'm...sorry." He answered.

_Wait a minute am I dreaming! _Kyo as actually being nice to her! "Kyo?"

Just after she said that she saw him moving toward her. His nose was touching hers now and she felt the warmth of his body on hers. She felt him move his face down into a kiss she never thought would be for her. _Maybe I have a chance after all. Or maybe i'm just dreaming...But if this is a dream I never want to wake up. _Kyo broke away and got up.

"Don't let this go to your head, and keep your mouth shut." With that he left.

Okuni was outraged! _I know I saw him go in Yuya's room. I didn't hear any shouts either..._But she knew him longer! She loved him even when Sakuya first did. _It won't be right if he falls in love with her. No. He wouldn't do that,he's Kyo. Besides he's mine._

Okuni watched as Kyo hesitantly came out of Yuya's room. He vanished in a few seconds, for a samurai's movement could be as fast as the light itself.

"How about I pay a little visit to your room, huh Kyo?" She whispered to herself.

Soon she had walked all the way to Kyo's room. Silently, she opened the door. As soon as she stepped through it a sword was at her throat.

"Oh, it's only you fox trash." Kyo smiled rudely.

"I saw you go into Yuya's room, Kyo." She answered calmly.

"I was gonna give her a reminder of just who's boss around here." Kyo snarled. "She was sleeping, so I thought about waking her up."

"Why didn't you?" Okuni asked impatiently.

"I didn't want to hear her loud mouth." He replied simply.

Kyo turned around and closed the door. Okuni heard him get into bed then mumble,"Stupid women!"

_How rude, _she thought_, to treat your future wife that way._

Going to her own bedrom,she decided it was time for her to rest too. After all, tomorrow would be a big day.

Benitora was delighted to be on the road again.He liked staring at Yuya's butt while walking down the it.

"Benitora,"Yuya smiled,"What are you looking at?"She turned fully around ran to him and hit him hard on the head.

"Ow, Yuya-han!"He whined,"I'm supposed to look at you like that!"

He watched her stomp off back to her spot. She sure had been around Kyo lately, or was he just getting more jealous?_Urgh! Why am I so confused?_

Yuya couldn't stop staring at Kyo. _What's wrong with me? He's just a good bounty and good protection._ She sighed, knowing she felt more for him than that. _But he's not just that is he? He's saved my life many times and even kissed me...But that dosen't mean he feels the same way I do. He couldn't...this is Demon Eyes Kyo. He's only loved Sakuya and Muramasa...and he wouldn't have room in his heart for me._ She felt her cheeks get hot as Kyo glanced back at her.

"Yuya-han are you blushing?" Benitora asked.

"Don't talk to me Tora, I'm still mad at you."

"I bet it's because you were thinking about me!" He jumped with undoubted delight. "One day we can even get married Yuya-han and we..."

Yuya got back to her own thoughts. She knew Benitora would go on for about an hour or more._ Oh Kyo, I wish you knew how deeply I care for you. But even if you did I still couldn't have you. You wouldn't feel the same._ She lost herself in her thoughts as they walked.

Before she even realized it they had reached Edo._ Oh no! Kyo's life is going to be in danger again! Why can't he turn down a challenge? This is all because of me..._

"Hey Mutt-face," Kyo yelled, "Come on or you're gonna be left behind!"

She ran realizing she had stopped at that thought. _Oh, that wonderful voice he has when he's not near an enemy..._She caught up to Kyo and the others just in time. She jumped, startled as someone grabbed her from behind.

"Kyo, drop our sword or i'll kill your woman!" The man said with an evil laugh. "You will lose this duel to my master!"

"How about this," Kyo saisd calmly, "You let go of the girl or i'll cut your head off."

"You forget Kyo," The servant smiled, "I have a sword to her neck and my master is somewhere around you."

_Kyo don't do anything stupid...I don't care about my life, but I do about yours._

"No, you forget," Kyo said from behind them, "A samurai knows many tricks."

The image in front of them turned into a log. _Oh, that move! _

Just then Yuya felt herself moving. She watched Kyo slice what he thought was the man. The log fell in half as another man came up behind Kyo.

Yuya bit the servants hand as hard as she could. He let go of her with a satisfying yelp.

"Kyo!" Yuya screamed running toward him. He turned around to see her jump in front of him. She spread her arms out to block the attack. He was too late to save her. Kyo watched her smile at him as the sword went through her stomach. _No! She can't die because of me!_

The man pulled his sword out and smiled. Kyo caught Yuya as she fell and pulled her close to him.

"Kyo, are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, but you're..." He couldn't finish his sentence. He held her head to his chest. "Yuya..."

"Kyo..." She smiled, "Promise me you won't die in a fight."

"I promise." He said in a voice that was almost a whisper. "But you promise me that you won't die yet."

"I...I promise..." She said as her eyes closed.

"No!" Kyo shook her. "Yuya..." He laid his face on her wound and felt tears come down.

He looked up at the sky crying. **"YUYA!"** He screamed at the top of his lungs._ NO! NO YOU CAN'T DIE HERE! YOU CAN'T DIE! I didn't even get a chance to tell you how I feel..._

"Yuya, just remember your brother." Kyo hoped she heard him. He looked at the two men, his eyes burning with rage.

"Oh look," The master smiled, "Demons can cry!"

"What's weird is he's crying over some stupid mortal girl!" The servant laughed. "Her name's Yuya, right Master Ryatsu?"

"Yes, but what does it matter if she's dead?" Ryatsu shrugged. "Oh, and don't say my name in public Sukyatsu."

Benitora fell to his knees and cried. _No! My sweet Yuya-han can't die! She never did anything to hurt anyone. She was an innocent. She dosen't deserve to die! _

"YUYA-HAN!" He yelled. "DON'T DIE YUYA-HAN!"

As Kyo got up he rushed to her. Benitora looked into Kyo's eyes and felt a fear so great it made all of his others seem funny.

"Benitora," Kyo said, "Watch over her."

He didn't even have a chance to answer. Kyo vanished and he saw him put his sword to Ryatsu's throat from behind._ Get him Kyo. Get revenge for Yuya-han._

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you said about her." Kyo said, his voice nothing but evil.

Benitora could now see why they called him a demon. He could tell in his eyes Kyo would give them no mercy. But Benitora never once thought that, after all those mean words, Kyo could do this for Yuya. _Even though he didn't admit it she was still his friend. But the intensity of his rage couldn't have been for just a friend. No. Kyo would never love another person than Sakuya._

"I'll make you wish you were the one dead," Kyo said, " BOTH of you!"

"Is that a threat?" Ryatsu and Sukyatsu asked in unison.

"No," Kyo replied, "It's a promise."

_And now the battle starts. You have to win Kyo. Do it for my Yuya-han._


	4. Victory and Loss

Disclaimer:I don't own the real SDK.

**Chapter 4:Victory and loss**

Kyo held in his anger._ If I kill him too soon he'll get off easy. No. It has to be torture._ He moved his sword from Ryatsu's throat down to his stomach. He shoved his sword through until his entire blade had gone through. Ryatsu screamed in agony.

"How does it feel, huh?" Kyo asked, "This is the pain you inflicted on Yuya and she didn't even scream!" He laughed humorlessley.

"Master!" Sukyatsu rushed toward Kyo, his sword raised.

"Your fight is with me." Sparks flew as Sasuke blocked with his black blade. "I'm gonna kill you for what you did to Ne-chan."

_I'll make him pay Yuya...I will for you._ He let go of Ryatsu.

"Ready your blade," Kyo said, "I'll be honorable even if you aren't."

Kyo watched as Ryatsu got into stance. He was just about to attack when he watched Ryatsu drop his sword and disappear. Kyo's eyes widened.

"Benitora!" He shouted, "Gaurd yourself!"

Kyo was too late. As Benitora was watching Sukyatsu he was stabbed through the heart with Ryatsu's hidden sword. Ryatsu had grabbed Yuya the moment the sword cut through Benitora's flesh. Sukyatsu took Sasuke's distraction as an advantage and rose his sword to cut off his head. Kyo knew he wouldn't get there in time. _No! Everyone's getting hurt because of me._

He was relieved when he saw Yukimura block the attack.

"How low." Bontenmaru sighed as he cut Sukyatsu in half. "And you had the nerve to call yourself a samurai."

Kyo gasped as he realized he forgot about Ryatsu. He looked around and cursed himself when he saw Yuya was gone. _I don't even know where they went. I might not ever see her again...No! Yuya! I'll look everywhere for you until I die._ He laughed. _Listen to me. Is this Demon Eyes Kyo or is it Kyoshiro. I can't turn as soft as he is._ He felt a sudden urge of pain. _No, you can't take over! I have some buisiness to do. _He sighed.

Benitora woke up in the room of an Inn. His chest burned above his right nipple where he got stabbed. Someone had cleaned his wound and bandaged him. As soon as he remembered Yuya he started to cry. _Yuya! It's all my fault! Even novice swordsmen know to watch all enemies._

_I'm so sorry...Now I might never see her again...No! I have to see her! I love her too much...I couldn't save alot of people, but if there's any one I will never give up on, it's her._

He got out of bed and walked to the door. Sticking his ear against it, he listened for anyone outside. _Good, no one._ He opened it quietly and looked in both directions. When he didn't see anyone on either side he ran, soundlessly to the front door of the Inn. He reached out for the door knob, but heard someone behind him.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Kyo asked in an irritated voice.

"Kyo, I can't just stand here," He tried to hold back the tears that threatened to take over him, "I have to save Yuya, even if it's just her body, I can't let those stupid bastards have her!"

"Going out there in your condition is suicide," Kyo smiled, "Espesially for some one like you, besides you won't be able to beat them alone."

"Will you come then?" He asked, not caring what the answer was.

"How about we wait until you heal at least enough to fight," He said calmly, "That way I won't have to carry around useless bagage."

Benitora realized the trueness of his words. After getting over the whelp in his heart enough to talk he agreed. _Yuya, I will force my body to heal at the fastest rate it can. I can't afford to waste any time. They could kill you at any time. I won't believe you're dead until I see you and I won't quit searching for you no matter what happens to this body. My life is useless compared to yours._

"Just remember Kyo, i'm holding you for your word," Benitora said seriously, "As soon as I heal, we're gonna find Yuya."

"Whatever, now get back in bed before you die," He smiled cruelly, "Not that that would be a bad thing."

Benitora climbed into his bed with a will that overpowered the pain of his wound. _I will get you back Yuya, even if I die trying._


	5. Tears of a Maiden

**Chapter 5:Tears of a Maiden**

Kyo watched Benitora push himself to his limits with intrest. _If I hadn't trained with Muramasa then he might've been able to equal my strength. Might have. Nah. No one could ever equal my power._

"C'mon!" Kyo yelled, " Keep this snail pace and Yuya'll be dead by the time we get there!"

"No!" Benitora yelled, going faster and pushing himself harder. "Don't ever say that!"

Kyo smiled, satisfied with what he had done. _If Kyoshiro had come out, then Yuya would be dead by the time we got there._ He watched Benitora with his body in the air, balancing on one hand. A bead of sweat dropped down his cheek. _Heh. I look way better doing it. But that much anyone would expect. _

A week passed and finally everyone was ready. They had all trained as much as they could. On their visits to town they had gathered information on the whereabouts of their enemies. After they put all the clues together they concluded Yuya was being hidden somewhere in Kyoto. _As soon as I get there I'm gonna kill you coward. No one touches Mutt-face and gets away with it._

"Hey kyo, you've been looking a little down ever since Yuya..." Okuni taunted.

Kyo ignored her._ No use saying anything...she'll just find a way to make me look like I'm going soft. I can't let anyone think that. Especially if I'm gonna be the best._

Yuya could only see darkness. She couldn't remember what had happened after she was stabbed. The darkness was beginning to frighten her. She didn't know what scared her more, the thought of being alone in the dark, or the possibility that someone was there with her.

_Kyo...where's Kyo? I'm scared. Where am I? Am I dead?_ She tried to move and felt the pain return to her stomach. _No. Then what happened?_ She gasped. _Kyo! He could still be in trouble...if only I wasn't so weak...I'm useless...he'd probably be better off without me..._

Yuya jumped as she heard a shuffle from behind her. "K-Kyo?" She stammered.

"Sleep." A man whispered. "The time hasn't come yet."

"Time?" She asked. She felt herself getting tired.

"Yes." he said. "You'll find out soon enough..."

His voice sounded sweet. It reminded her of cherry blossoms blooming. _Is this just to make me feel safe? Who is he?_

She lost the thought as she fell helplessly asleep. Sweet dreams of peace and her brother came to her. Another person came into her dreams. His face was shadowed as he walked toward her. When he reached her he pulledher into an embrace full of more love than she had ever thought existed. She looked up into red, demon eyes. _Kyo! Is it really you? You who dosen't love?_

She decided it had to be a dream, just like when he kissed her. _He'd never love me. I'm just another thing in his way...but dreams reflect how a person feels deep inside or what they really want. Is this ...how I feel for Kyo? Do I really care about him more than my brother?_

Yuya embraced him with a mix of love and sorrow. She knew she'd never have him in real ife and she felt more sorrow spill out of her.

"Kyo?"

"Yes?" He asked.

She felt a shock of pain in her stomach. _This isn't a dream! It can't be..._

"Do you love me?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed in confusion. "How can you ask that?"

She aimed her gun at him. _This can't be Kyo._ She tightened her grip on the trigger. "Who are you?" She asked angrily.

He laughed.

"Answer me!" She yelled. "Who the Hell are you?"

She watched as the images faded away and she was back in the blackness.

"You have a stronger wil than I thought." The man she had heard earlier laughed. "Guess we're gonna have to do it earlier then, come Raiko, come Hailae...it is time."

Yuya yelled as two girls grabbed her from behind. On one purple hair parted out of her face to reveal evil, orange eyes. The other's red hair stuck out sideways, making it look like a wind blowing a fire. Her eyes were a strange gray. _Are they demons? What are they gonna do to me?_

The man drew a pentagram on the floor and Raiko and Hailae tied her to a bench with ropes. They got in the middle of the pentagram and looked through a book. He smiled, obviously finding the page.

"Oh great ones of Hell, by the names of Raiko, Hailae, and Yahren, we summon you!" They chanted together. "Help us control this girl's body so we can assist master Ryatsu!"

Yuya felt like she was sinking. She struggled, trying to stop them. Soon she couldn't move. Her body moved by itself, breaking the ropes.

"You can't do anything now," Yahren smiled, "The demons used your own hatred to take over your body."

"Now, go and kill Kyo!" Raiko and Hailae laughed evily.

She felt her body moving to obey. _No! I can't! Not Kyo!_

Kyo lay awake in his room at the Inn. He couldn't get to sleep. _How can I let this bother me this bad? I'm supposed to be a samurai. Kyo, killer of a thousand men, is letting the life of one woman bother him this much? Kyoshiro must be contagious...Feh._

He heard his door open and turned his head. Kyo saw a person coming toward him but couldn't make out who it was in the darkness.

"Kyo, are you awake?" The familiar voice of a woman asked. She knelt down, coming face to face with him.

"Yuya!" He exclaimed." But-"

"Shh, you'll wake everyone up," She whispered, touching his cheek,"I escaped them while they slept."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I-I'm cold..." Yuya blushed. "And scared." She layed down next to him and snuggled.

Kyo's body stiffened at her touch. He wasn't used to this and didn't usually let anyone this close. _Is this really Yuya? Either it's an enemy or she's scared...damn._

After a few minutes she had fallen asleep. Kyo settled deciding it was her. _This dosen't feel right...not used to being...nice._

Yuya screamed, not making a noise. _There's no way I can warn him! I can't kill Kyo! I..._Her hand moved and removed a dagger from inside her kimono. It moved the dagger upwards, ready to strike Kyo in the heart. _No! I can't! Even if he survives this he'll never trust me again. I'll never have a chance to be this close to him again... I'd rather die!_

The dagger moved down. _No Kyo wake up! Kyo!_ She felt pain in her wrist as Kyo knocked away the dagger.

"I knew it." Kyo said. "You're being controled."

He struck at her with his sheath. Her body jumped behind him. _What! I'm faster than Kyo! _It pulled out another dagger and shoved it in Kyo's back. _KYO!_

He turned around and tried to strike her again. Hailae grabbed him from behind. "Now kill him!" She yelled.

Yuya felt her heart break as her body took out a sword and shoved it through Kyo's heart. "No!" She screamed, regaining control of her body. "Kyo, I'm so sorry!" She cried as Kyo sunk into her arms. "You can't die Kyo, please!"

"Our work here is done." Hailae smiled. "Just remember you did this." She laughed and disappeared.

"Kyo, please wake up!" She cried. "Please forgive me..."

"You think I can die that easily?" Kyo asked quietly, coughing up blood. "I'm Dem-"

"Shut up!" Yuya yelled, tears coming down more. "You can die too, we have to get help, I can't let you die!" Kyo didn't reply to that. She didn't know if it was because he couldn't or was shocked. It made her worry more.


	6. What is Love?

**Chapter 6: What is Love?**

Kyo awoke alone in his room. He sat up and looked down at his aching chest to see that he had been bandaged. _Great, now I look like I need someone to take care of me!_ He wondered who it was.

"Kyo!" Yuya said as she walked into the room. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Who do you think I am, woman?" He asked angrily. "Benitora? Sasuke? I don't need anyone's help, I'm Demon Eyes Kyo."

"Yeah, Yeah." Yuya replied. "For your information, you bastard, if I hadn't found it in my heart to take care of a jerk like you, you'd be dead right now, so shut up and lie down."

Kyo couldn't believe Yuya had talked to him like that. _Don't these people get it? I could kill them very easily if I wanted. I'm Onimeno Kyo, Damnit! I should be respected, not told to shut up by some little girl! _But he knew only part of him felt that way. _Ugh. Why am I being tortured with feelings? I'm not supposed to...love. And why her? _

"Kyooooo!" Yuya yelled. "LIE DOWN!"

Kyo lied down after deciding that he really didn't feel like arguing. He winced only the slightest bit as the medicine Yuya put on his wounds burned his open flesh. _Damn! This stuff stings! I never needed it before, why now? _After the medicine was applied Kyo got up, leaving his chest exposed, and walked off.

* * *

Yuya followed Kyo yelling "Kyo, you need to rest!" Of course being ignored. _He's such a jerk sometimes. Why can't he just act like a normal person!_

After what seemed like forever Kyo finally stopped and Yuya caught up to him. "Kyo, what are you doing?" She asked. They were stopped in a Sakura tree field that had a small lake right beside it. _It's so pretty...why does something weird always happen near one though? _

"Well, to be honest, I was trying to get away from everyone." He said with a hint in his voice.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." She ststed defiantly. "I have to make sure nothing happens to you, being the idiot that you are."

Kyo did not answer. He only gave her an annoyed, menacing glare. _Hmph! I'm just trying to help him!_

Yuya sat beside him on a log, gazing out at the trees. A long silence followed. Finally, blushing a little, Yuya asked "Hey Kyo, why don't you show your feelings, like trying to love someone?"

"Hm?" He asked akwardly.

"I mean, other than Sakura, you never really loved anyone, except seeing Muramasa as a father."

"What is love?" He asked with a straight face.

"What?" Yuya said disbelievingly.

"What is love to a killer?" Kyo said simply. "We don't need it."

Yuya was confused. It seemed like he ment it, but it sounded as if he was saying that last part to convince himself also. _Does Kyo truly feel love for someone else? Does he love me?_

Kyo got up. "We should get back" He said. "Tomorrow I'm gonna track down Boro."


	7. The Night Before Traveling

Hope you guys have enjoyed my story so far. Keep reading, I have a feeling you'll like the end I have in mind. Oh, and I disclaim owning SDK for all my chapters. I just think it's a waste of time writing that over and over again.

**Chapter 7: The Night Before the Traveling**

Yuya was happy inside for her luck. They had run low on money so they could only buy four rooms. After some arguing and confusion they had finally decided who'd go where. Sasuke and Yukimura shared a room. Okuni wanted a room with Kyo, but he rejected that and she didn't want to share with Yuya out of jealousy, so she got her own room. She wasn't to happy, however, when her idea forced Yuya to share a room with Kyo. _Yes! I got a room with Kyo! I know he'll be a jerk, but even if he dosen't like me...I love him._ It was hard to hide her smile.

Benitora shared a room with Bontenmaru, even though he insisted he share a room with Yuya and Kyo share a room with Bontenmaru. Kyo rejected that on account of Bontenmaru's nagging. He refused to share a room with Benitora because of his loud mouth. _If Kyo had his way he'd get a room alone. Oh well, it's his fault for spending all my money on Sake! Jerk...but I'm kinda glad he did. Now I get to be with him._

"Kyo!" Okuni protested. "It's not fair! I should be the one to share a room with you! Do you have feelings for Yuya-chan?"

"What's that you witch?" Kyo said angrily. " You were the one who insisted you had a room alone after I refused to share one with you."

"Please Okuni, don't call me 'chan'." Yuya said. "Besides I'm no more happy than you are, I have to share a room with a jerk!"

Finally, everyone quit arguing and went to their rooms. Kyo drank a few cups of Sake then went to bed without a single word. Yuya was suprised. Usually there was insults and yelling. Now the room was akwardly silent. Kyo lay there awake, saying nothing, until finally going to sleep when it got dark.

Yuya sat on her futon and watched him sleep. _He looks so peaceful and innocent like that...Oh, Kyo..._She sat there for hours, lost in her thoughts.

She got on her hands and knees and crawled over to Kyo. Yuya reached out her hand and gently touchedhis cheek. Her hand moved up and she ran her fingers through his hair. _I've never touched Kyo like this before...I've never even been allowed to get this close..._

She jumped in suprise as Kyo suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Did I give you permission to touch me?" Kyo asked.

"K-Kyo I...uh..." She stuttered.

He sat up and jerked her toward him. He was so close to her she caould feel his warm breath on her face and his chest against her breasts. She expected to see anger in his demon red eyes but saw something she couldn't quite place instead.

"You shouldn't get that close." Kyo warned. "You never know what could happen with a killer."

"Kyo..." She whispered.

"I'm dangerous." He said. "Just remember tha-"

Yuya cut him off. She had grabbed his cheek and leaned in, planting her lips on his. Their lips parted as she felt him return her kiss. He tightened his grip on her to on embrace. Yuya almost couldn'y believe this was happening to her. _Am I dreaming again? _The feeling was too real to be a dream.

Suddenly Kyo broke away.

"Kyo, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't." He looked in her eyes with a look of determination. "I'm Onimeno Kyo."

After a long silence they finally went to sleep.


	8. Friends and a Choice

**Chapter 8: Friends and a Choice**

Yuya couldn't quit thinking about Kyo. _He's walking and even planning to fight, but he's barely even healed. And last night...he's always acting like I'm just a problem...but when I kissed him he kissed back. Then he made some excuse and now he's acting normal...as if nothing happened._

"What's the matter Yuya-han?" Benitora asked. "You're acting strange."

"Huh?" She asked, startled.

"Exactly." He said. "Maybe it's because you're thinking about me, after all I am pretty hot."

Yuya rolled her eyes. _Why's he always like this? Is it me he loves or himself?_ She smiled. _Tora...I'm so blind...Kyo will never love me. I don't know what that kiss was for but he hates me. It's like he said...he's Demon Eyes Kyo...but Tora loves me...he's so nice and always protecting me from every danger. He dosen't even care if it kills him. And I'm so rude to him..._

They walked until it was dark. The next city was still about three hours away. They walked up to a hotel and stopped.

"We don't have any money." Yuya said, remembering.

"I wouldn't say that..." Sasuke stated.

"What do you mean?" Bontenmaru asked.

"Sasuke here did a little pick-pocketing on the way." Yukimura answered.

"You little rascal!" Benitora laughed, giving Sasuke a playful punch.

"Will you guys shut up and order some rooms?" Kyo interrupted.

After they ordered rooms they were about to go to them when they heard someone behind them. They turned around and saw Akira and Hotaru. Akira smiled and Hotaru rolled his eyes.

"So, what's the cause of this unwanted reunion?" Kyo asked.

"It's nice to see you to Kyo!" Akira said happily. "And most of all you Miss Yuya."

"Hey Akira..." Benitora growled.

"Well, we ordered rooms in this hotel too." Hotaru stated. "Word going around is there's a real tough samurai in town."

"So you guys wanted to test your strength and get a real challenge, other than me of course." Kyo concluded.

After a short chat everyone went to their rooms. Yuya sighed. _I think it's about time I had a nice, hot bath. It'll help me think things over anyway. These few days events have been so confusing. Actually, any day with Kyo's confusing._

She relaxed in the hot water, happy for the relief of some stress. Yuya looked down into the water. She put her finger over a straw that was sticking out.Benitora jumped up, breathless.

"Nice try, Tora." Yuya said, annoyed. "But you've tried that already."

"Yuya-han I needed to be with you." He whined. "I'm supposed to."

She looked down. "Are you naked!" She asked with embarassment.

"Of course!" He smiled. "This is a bath." He held up his arms, obviously expecting to be hit.

Yuya smiled and hugged him. "I'm sorry Tora."

"Yuya-han, are you okay?" Benitora asked, blushing.

She kissed him on the cheek then got out. While she walked down the hallway she spotted Kyo. She waved and his eyes got wide.

"Kyo?"

"Do you always walk around without clothes on or is today special?" He asked cockily.

Yuya blushed realizing the excitement had made her forget she was naked.

"Um...my clothes are washing..."She answered, getting redder.

"Come with me." He said. She followed him to his room and he helde out an outfit. It's sleeves came down like Okuni's, but it looked like one of her kimonos.

"It'll look better on you anyway." He smiled with a teasing attitude.

"Kyo!" She yelled. But she put it on. _It's better than walking around naked._

"I'm...sorry." Kyo said with difficulty.

"What!" Yuya asked, not believing what she just heard.

"About last night." He explained. "But I'm a killer...if I get soft I'll get killed and if you're with me...you'll die."

"I don't care if I die." She stated. "As long as I'm with you."

She gave him a kiss, not making it last to long. She really didn't care if she died. Kyo dying was different though. And she had to avenge her brother.

"I love you Kyo." She said. "I have since I met you. It seems like you hate me."

"Yuya, I lo...mutt-face." He stuttered, getting his old attitude back and turning around.

She smiled, understanding what he meant. That was just his way to express his felings. She couldn't change him. Besides, she liked it better how he was. _I never really minded anyway did I? Not even when he was being a pervert..._


	9. Kyo or Kyoshiro?

If you like my story so far please review...I need to know if you like it so I can make some more!

**Chapter 9: Kyo or Kyoshiro?**

Yuya decided she'd try out her new outfit for a day. She had worn her robe until morning, not sure if she could take the change. She discovered it as quite comfortable, but she still decided that she wouldn't make this her permanent outfit. The boys kept staring at her, all exept Kyo of course. He only stared at her when she had invited him to her room to get his opinion.

"You should wear stuff like this more often, Yuya-han." Benitora drooled. He was acting as if she didn't even get near him last night.

"You look beautiful." Akira said.

"Will you guys stop acting like losers?" Kyo grumbled.

"He's just jealous." Benitora whispered to Akira.

They reached the town and searched through it. When everyone met back up no one had any luck with finding Boro. They were annoyed at the thought of looking through another city. They didn't know how many they would have to go through, after all.

Yuya looked over at kyo. She screamed as she saw Boro. He was about to shove a sword through Kyo's heart!

"KYO!" She yelled. "Behind you!"

Kyo turned around and put up his sword right at the last minute. Boro's sword fell to the ground. He wasn't there! _Where'd he go? I have to find him! He could hurt Kyo...he could hurt one of my friends!_

Suddenly Kyo fell to the ground. Blood poured out of him. A sword was in his back. Yuya rushed to him. She shook him.

"Kyo!" She cried. "Kyo please wake up!"

Everything around her exept Kyo faded into blackness. She jumped, startled, and looked around. _What's going on? Where am I? Am I dreaming? I have to be. Kyo can't be dead!_

"Yuya Shiina." Someone said. "You have a choice to make."

Out of the darkness came a child. She was floating in the air and she wore a pink kimono with rose petals and skulls on it. On her head was a headband with a Yin Yang symbol on it. Her body glew with a peculiar, warm radiance.

"Kyo or Kyoshiro is going to die." The girl said. "Which one will it be?"

"What!" She protested. "I-I can't...They can't die!" Yuya thought about what the girl had asked her. _I can't choose between them...They're so much alike...I love them both...But I thought I loved Kyo...Is this how Sakuya felt?_

"Your third option is you can sacrafice your life so both can live." The girl stated. "Choose."

"Yuya, don't!" Kyo yelled from the ground. "We are killers, it dosen't matter if we die!"

"Yuya, please!" Kyoshiro shouted. "Let us die, you're an innocent!"

"I will die for them." Yuya smiled at them with tears coming down. "I will give up my life happily."

"NOOOO!" Kyo yelled, his red eyes glowing and a tear rolling down his cheek.

Yuya's body fell to the ground and they were back with their friends. She felt herself stop breathing. _Kyo...Kyoshiro...don't die...not soon..._

"K-Kyo...avenge my brother...Mibu clan..."Yuya gasped. "I love you..."

She was enveloped in darkness.


	10. Kyo and Yuya

**Chapter 10: Kyo and Yuya**

Kyo got up, fully healed, and ran over to Yuya. Kyoshiro was trying harder and harder to get out, but Kyo forced him to stay inside. _No! No! That was all a dream. Yuya just fell, that's all. She's alive. She didn't sacrafice her life for two killers. It's not..._

"Yuya." He pulled her up into his arms.

There was no response. She lay still in his arms, eyes closed. He held her tighter to him. Tears almost came down as he felt her body starting to get cold. He wouldn't let himself cry. This was Onime no Kyo. Demon Eyes Kyo. If he felt something he would never show anyone. Yuya was lucky he even talked to her as much as he did. But Kyo felt something special about Yuya. He felt a love greater than what he felt for Sakuya, for anyone. He felt something rare for a killer.

"Yuya." He repeated. "You're not dead." The last part he said to help convince himself.

No response. Benitora broke out in tears behind him. Bontenmaru was holding him back. The others knew how important this moment was to Kyo.

"Mutt-face..." He said as he got up. "I'm coming for you." Kyo turned around and unsheathed his sword. He walked a little ways off and then stopped, putting his sword in position for suicide.

"I'm here Kyo." A sweet voice that made a single tear roll down his cheek said. "I'm here."

Kyo dropped his Muramasa and turned around. He ran to the now standing Yuya. He pulled her up in an embrace.

"I thought you were dead." Kyo said with a hint of sorrow and happiness in his voice.

"I was." She smiled. "But your voice led me back."

For the first time in his life Kyo didn't care what anyone thought or what would happen in the future. He let his emotions out and kissed Yuya right in front of everyone else. He let all the emotions he had been keeping inside him for all of this time out for this one moment.

"I love you too Yuya." Kyo said, tears coming down.


	11. Benitora

**Chapter 11: Benitora**

Benitora knew he'd never get Yuya. He just couldn't stop loving her. He even acted like nothing happened when she actually hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. After what had just happened he felt heart broken. It hurt so bad he didn't think he could stand it.

It killed him to look at Yuya and Kyo. After their little moment they barely acted like anything happened, but Kyo stayed close to Yuya and was being very protective.

Benitora walked to Yuya. He grabbed her butt and she smacked him. The sorrow in his heart wasn't lifted, which suprised him

"Tora you perv!" Yuya yelled.

"But Yuya-han!" He protested. "I-" He couldn't finish. He looked at her with a gloomy face.

"Tora?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

"Thank you Yuya-han." Benitora sighed. "I needed to do that one last time."

"What!" Everyone yelled in suprise, exept Kyo of course, he just grimaced.

"I'm obviously not needed here anymore." He said, walking away. "Goodbye. I'll always love you Yuya-han."

Tears rolled down his cheek. He kept walking, not looking back once. His heart broke with every step, but he knew it would be even worse if he stayed. He couldn't bear to watch Kyo and Yuya together.

"Tora!" Yuya shouted, along with other shouts from his friends. "Wait!" They knew they couldn't stop him.

Benitora kept walking until he could no longer see or hear any of them. When he reached a forest he dropped down next to a tree and cried. It felt like he'd been crying for hours when he finally stopped. His eyes felt like they were going to fall out of his head. He didn't want to stop crying. His heart still hurt. It was like he had just ran out of tears all of a sudden.

"Geez, I can't do anything right!" He said in anger and sorrow. "I can't even cry!"

"Lord Hidetada!" Mahiro said, running to him. "Lord, why'd you do that?" She said with annoyance in her voice.

"You wouldn't understand." Benitora replied.

"Is that so?" She asked with a look of hurt and sorrow in her eyes. "Wouldn't I?"

Benitora looked at her, dumbstruck. _How blind can I get? Mahiro's been there for me for a long time. She did evrything I asked happily. I was so caught up with Yuya I barely noticed shewas there. And now I find out...she's loved me the whole time...I'm so stupid. But I can't return her feelings...I just can't let go of Yuya. I refuse to! It's not fair!_

"I'm sorry Mahiro." Benitora said sadly. "But you know how I feel about Yuya."

"Hai." She said, tears running down her face, yet still trying to smile. "I know."

Benitora looked at her and felt an overwhelming guilt. The look on her face was so sad it was heart breaking.

Benitora realized it had been an hour or more since he ran off. He jumped up and started running, knowing that Mahiro would understand. It was getting dark, pretty soon he wouldn't be able to see. _Yuya-han... _Tears came to his eyes.

After running for what seemed like forever, Benitora finally found them. They were just about to enter an Inn. All of them had sad looks on their faces.

"Hey guys!" He yelled, running up to them. "Ya miss me?"

"Tora!" Yuya shouted happily, hugging him. "Oh, I missed you!"

"Really?" He asked blushing.

"It was quiet without you around." Kyo stated.

"In other words we all missed you." Yukimura smiled.

Everyone smiled, except Kyo and Hotaru, and gave him greetings. He then realized how much he had missed them as well. _My friends...I am stupid. Even if Yuya dosen't love me back, she'll always be my friend...and everyone else is here for me too..._


	12. Plans

**Chapter 12: Plans**

When they woke up they decided to look for Boro. Yuya saw the look on Kyo's face when he heard Boro's name. His eyes flashed redder and were filled with hate. His eyebrows went down in rage and he gritted his teeth.

_I can't believe he cares about me at all, much less that much. _She blushed. _And to think I even thought about comitting auicide because I thought he hated me!_

They walked down the road with mixed emotions.

* * *

Kyo was fighting himself inside. Part of him criticized himself for his decision and the other was happy and enjoying every minute of being with Yuya, which were two of the many emotions he wasn't 'supposed' to feel.

When they got to a small village Kyo thought he saw a familiar face.

"Sakuya." He growled.

"Kyo, he's here." She said. "But you can't beat him."

"Why should I trust you, traitor?" He asked angrily.

"Only Kyoshiro can defeat him." She said, ignoring Kyo.

"Yeah, right." He said, almost yelling. "It was always Kyoshiro with you! Shut up!"

She disappeared.

They walked on, searching for Boro.

"Why won't he come out so we can kill him and get it over with?" Kyo asked with annoyance.

"It's not that easy, Kyo!" Yukimura laughed.

"That's too bad..." Hotaru said wantingly.

"Maybe one of us should take Yuya and gaurd her somewhere else so she won't be in danger." Akira suggested.

"I will!" Benitora said happily, raising his eyebrows. Kyo glared at him.

"I've gotta fight." Bontenmaru said, apologetically.

"I would, but I have to protect Yukimura, right Onee-san?" Sasuke smiled.

"Right." Yuya smiled back. "How about you, Akira?"

* * *

Akira was thrilled. "Why, it'd be an honor to protect someone as beautiful as you."

He smiled. His smile grew when he heard Kyo's quiet, jealous grunt. _He's not gonna do it because he has to fight and he wants revenge. Maybe I have a chancewith Yuya still after all..._

* * *

Kyo wasn't happy about this new plan. He agreed Yuya needed to be protected, but why Akira? _Why'd she pick him, knowing his feelings?_

_She won't get with him. _He smiled. _I'm getting too soft!_


	13. Death, Blood, and Ice

**Chapter 13: Death, Blood, and Ice**

Bontenmaru caught sight of Boro first. He rushed off to the right, the others following. Bon threw out a fist in an attempt to punch Boro. He came close, but suddenly Boro disappeared.

* * *

"Akira, do you mind if I take a bath?" Yuya asked.

"I'm supposed to be gaurding you." Akira answered.

"I know, but you can be in the same room as me and still use your senses to gaurd me." Yuya said. "I mean, you can't see me."

"Fine." Akira said.

"Thank you!" She smiled and hugged him.

Then she walked to the bathroom and got her things ready.

* * *

Sasuke followed Boro into a dark alley. The others had lost him, but ninjas were used to such things.

Boro stopped suddenly, obviously realizing Sasuke was on his trail.

A surge of pain shook Sasuk'es body. _What the?_ He looked behind himself to find Boro there, with his sword shoved through Sasuke's stomach.

Boro pulled his sword out with a smile. Blood sprayed from Sasuke's stomach and he fell to his knees. _How could I fall for a common trick like that? Some ninja._

"That was pitiful." Boro said as he walked away. "Some ninja you are. Maybe I'll kill Yukimura next."

"NO!" Sasuke yelled. "Don't you dare!"

"You're right." Boro said thoughtfully. "I'll go for the girl."

Sasuke's eyes got wide. _Yukimura told me to keep her safe. I'm supposed to help protect her whenever I can!_

"You better not, you-" Sasuke fainted.

* * *

Akira blushed. With each drop of water moving down Yuya's body his senses formed an image, like he was really seeing her. He turned around in embarassment.

"What's the matter, Akira?" Yuya asked. He felt the confusion in her voice.

"Nothing, it's just better to stand gaurd this way for me." He replied.

"Why's that?" She asked innocently.

"It's easier." Akira said. "Your beauty and sweetness is very distracting you know. Perhaps that's why Kyo likes you so much."

"Akira, you're silly." He sensed the blush in her voice. "You're just saying that to flirt."

"That is one reason." He admitted, shrugging.

He was pleased when he felt her blush deepen. _So, my words have effect, huh? Good. Maybe I do have a chance._

Akira jumped in suprise. He definately felt Boro's presence enter the building.

"Yuya, could you come over and stand next to me, please?" Akira asked, putting a hand on the hilt of one of his swords.

Yuya, understanding, got out and stood behind him. She put one hand on his shoulder and one on his back. Akira felt her fear and wanted to turn around and comfort her right then, but Boro was getting closer.

Two swords met with a clash. Boro had attacked from the side.

"You're not as easy to fool as the others and the kid." Boro laughed. "It'll be more fun to kill you!"

"Yuya, stay close behind me at all time, okay?" Akira shouted over the clashing of swords.

"Right!" She shouted, clutching the back of his shirt tightly.

He smiled. This was how he enjoyed life. Fighting, killing, and having the one he loved most at his side. _It's perfect!_ His blood raced through his body, chilling in excitement.

Boro slashed his sword at Akira's stomach. Akira lifted a sword to block and was suprised that instead of the clank of swords there was the thud of blade hitting flesh. Sharp pain came to his side where Yuya had her hand just seconds before. Warm liquid dripped from the injury.

"Akira!" Yuya shouted. "You're bleeding very badly, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He muttered through gritted teeth while blocking Boro.

Boro slashed at Akira's arm, or so he thought. In a liquid movement Boro's sword whipped sideways and cut into Yuya's stomach.

"Aah!" She screamed in pain.

Akira's eyes glew in anger. He took off his shirt and laid Yuya down. He stuck his shirt over her.

"You'll be okay, I promise." Akira said in a sweet voice you don't normally hear from a killer and kissed her cheek. She fell asleep.

Akira looked up at Boro with eyes full of hatred.

"You'll pay for causing harm to her." He said, his voice promising death. "You'll pay for even trying to touch her!"

Akira lunged forward, thrusting his sword toward Boro. The blade embedded itself in Boro's hip.

Boro sliced Akira's arm in an attempt to gain back his advantage. Akira didn't even wince.

Blood from both samurai flew everywhere. Finally, Akira grew impatient.

Akira sent ice at Boro. It froze his feet to the ground. _Sorry Kyo. I know you wanted to kill him._

"Tell me what Hell's like." He said.

Akira chopped off Boro's head. Only then did he calm down. _But I wanted to more._

He went to Yuya. She wasn't breathing and he couldn't feel her heart beating. _No! Please, no!_ A sigh escaped. _I could always do that..._

Akira lowered his head and Kissed Yuya's warm lips. He opened his mouth and his tongue entered her mouth. He breathed an icy air into Yuya's mouth, then looked at her cut. Then he took blood from his cut and put it on hers. It froze like a homemade bandaid. His lips met hers again and he embraced her. _Please, please, work!_

"What the Hell are you doing Akira?" The familiar voice of a male asked.

Akira looked up to see Kyo staring down at him in rage. _Good. You're jealous._

Yuya opened her eyes. After noticing everyone was there she cuddled Akira, using him to cover her naked body.

"Here, use this." Akira smiled, handing her his shirt. "Yours got kinda ruined by all the blood."

"Thank you." She said shakily. "For protecting me."

"Are you gonna sit there and get all lovey-dovey with Akira-chan there, or what?" Kyo asked angrily.

Yuya blushed, put the shirt on, and got up. She walked over to Kyo and hugged him.

"Oh, you're just jealous." She teased.

* * *

Yuya was confused. She loved Kyo, had a little feelings for Benitora, and now she liked Akira.

Right now she didn't know who she liked more, Akira or Kyo. To top that off, she still liked Kyoshiro. _What am I gonna do? I can still feel Akira's lips on mine..._


	14. Hearts of Killers

Sorry it took so long to get this up. My computer wouldn't let me upload documents.

Kyo: It's a lie... She's just a baka

Me: Nu-uh! Don't lie on me like that! Are you TRYING to get them mad at me!

Kyo: Yes

**Chapter 14: Hearts of Killers**

Akira smiled when he saw Yuya put her hand to her lips. _Thinking about my kiss, are you Yuya-san? _He giggled. _Don't worry it won't be the last time..._

It pleased him to see KYo's glare. Kyo had noticed Yuya's action, but Akira could tell it was the giggle that pissed him off. He smiled at Kyo, which increased the glare.

Obviously Yuya had noticed the giggle, too, because she looked over at him and blushed. Her face formed a look that said 'Oh my God, he noticed?' He gave her a loving smile and she turned away, covering her face with her hands.

"What the Hell's wrong with you Akira?" Kyo asked angrily. His face bore a look of disgust.

"What's the matter?" Akira taunted. "You jealous?"

"Hmph." Kyo snorted. "Not of YOU!"

_

* * *

_

_I knew I should have went with Yuya! I swear I'm gonna kill him! Urgh! That bastard! _

Kyo was fuming, though he tried to hide it from everyone. It didn't help that Yuya looked over to him with a knowing smile at Akira's words.

* * *

"NO!" Kyo yelled out suddenly. "You dirty little-"

Benitora was shocked. _What was the outburst about? Could it be-_

"Kyoshiro?" Yuya said in suprise, finishing and confirming his thoughts.

"The one and only." Kyoshiro smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "How are those boobs of mine doing?"

"Kyoshiro!" Yuya yelled, blushing.

_Hey! Those are MY boobs! My Yuya-han! _Benitora's face turned into a puppy pout.

"Tell me it's not true, Yuya-han!" He said dramatically.

"Tora, you baka!" Yuya shouted in annoyance. Tora smiled.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Bontenmaru asked.

"Well, I have to warn you of something." Kyoshiro answered, his face and voice getting serious.

"Please, do tell." Yukimura said with intrest.

"Boro is not dead." Kyoshiro stated.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"Well, I'm afraid Sakuya was right." Kyoshiro explained. "It happened during the battle of Sekigahara."

"Which would explain why we didn't know about it." Tora said.

"Yes..." Kyoshiro said. "And now you shall."

"It happened before Kyo and I fought. Boro was just another samurai fighting the bloody battle, so he challenged me. When I beat him, which I did easily, I moved on to Kyo." Kyoshiro paused and sighed. "When the 'accident' that made Kyo and I one happened, Boro wanted to get revenge. He sold his soul to a demon and was granted his wish. Boro became immortal to all but me, non-aging and non-dieing.

"Wow." Sasuke said after Kyoshiro finished. "What a baka."

"Yuya-han, look out!" Benitora yelled, pushing Yuya to the side. He fell right on top of her. They got up quickly with a blush.

Standing with his sword out where Yuya had just been, stood Boro. Boro jumped as a jet of flame came at him.

"Hotaru, it won't work." Kyoshiro said.

"Don't care." Hotaru smiled. "I need action!"

"Same here." Said Akira. "Can't let Hotaru over there have all the fun, now can I?"

"No, this is my fight!" Kyoshiro yelled, grabbing his head.

"Not anymore." Said a familiar voice. It was none other than Kyo.

_Those three can beat him together, I'm sure of that. They have the hearts of killers. The hearts of a demon, fire, and ice._

Bontenmaru stepped in, cracking his knuckles. The four smiled.

_So, the four fight again, huh? Only one is missing..._

* * *

Me: See, here's proof Mr. Know-it-all (Holds up printed computer report)

Kyo: I see nothing, baka

Me: Liar!


	15. The Four Or Kyoshiro? A Deadly Battle

**Chapter 15: The Four Or Kyoshiro? A Deadly Battle**

Hotaru was enjoying every bit of the battle. Boro was a worthy opponent. Even when all four samurai came at him at once, Boro escaped their blows and performed deadly counter attacks.

Hotaru thrusted out his sword. Boro dodged and hit him in the stomach with the hilt of his katana.

Hotaru coughed up blood, yet he kept going after Boro. _I needed some fun...some excitement._

He wanted to be the one whose sword was covered in Boro's blood. The urge to kill drove him on, for he hadn't killed in a long time...

* * *

Bontenmaru threw a punch at Boro. Boro doged easily and kicked Bontenmaru in the face.

Bon was getting frustrated, though he didn't show it. _I can't even touch him! Urgh!_

* * *

Akira shot shards of ice at Boro. Even when everyone attacked at once, no one could catch him. _So was the first time I killed him some kind of trick? And if it was a trick, why? What was the effect? I have a bad feeling about this..._

* * *

Yuya watched in horror as Boro kicked all four of their butts at once. When they finally got a hit in the results were frightening.

Kyo stabbed Boro in the leg, but Boro didn't bleed. There wasn't even a look or sound of pain. Instead, Boro was smiling.

"Kyo!" Yuya screamed as Boro put a deep gash in Kyo's side.

Boro ignored the other's attacks as if they were throwing flowers on him. He raised his sword and came down at Kyo's neck with it.

"**KYO**!" Yuya screamed, squinting her eyes. She couldn't bear to see Kyo killed.

After a long, awkward silence she finally opened her eyes. Standing there with the blade of Boro's sword in his hands was...

"Kyoshiro!" She said, thankfully. _Kyo almost died..._

"So I was right." Kyoshiro said darkly. The Four couldn't beat you."

There was something different about him. Something...


	16. Light In The Darkness

Sorry it took so long! I had writer's block, I was punished, SOL's and other things kept getting in the way! More updates will come soon, I promise! Gomen nasai!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Light in the Darkness**

_Something...dark, mysterious, maybe evil... No! Kyoshiro's not evil! I refuse to believe it!_

"Now, Boro, you meet your demise," Kyoshiro smiled.

"K-kyoshiro?" Yuya asked worriedly. _He's not evil!_

Kyoshiro didn't answer. He dashed at Boro, Muramasa raised. Boro jumped out of the way, but Kyoshiro nicked his arm.

"What the?" Boro asked in amazement.

Kyoshiro smiled again and disappeared. Boro looked around franticly, fear showing clearly on his face. Suddenly, Kyoshiro appeared in front of Boro and slashed down, slicing him in two. Blood ran down where the sword had been and Boro fell in half. His eyes were wide with fright in his death. Kyoshiro's face was quite the opposite.

He turned around with a smile on his face and Boro's blood running down his cheek and Muramasa. His face showed he was enjoying every minute of this and wanted more blood. Kyo's 'evil' paled in comparison to what Kyoshiro was displaying right now. Yuya shuddered.

"Kyoshiro?" She asked shakily. _No! It can't be!_

"Heh, heh." Kyoshiro laughed wickedly. "Wanna be my next victim, little girl?"

"Kyoshiro!" Yuya screamed as he put his blade to her throat. "Snap out of it!"

A trickle of blood ran down her neck. She shivered at the warmth and suprise that he, Kyoshiro, would cause her harm.

"You deserve to die, you pathetic weakling," Kyoshiro grimaced. "What purpose do you have to live?"

"I live...to love," Yuya smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "To love you, Akira and Kyo..."

"W-well no one loves you back!" Kyoshiro pushed the sword harder against her neck.

"I know that's not true, Kyoshiro," She said and put a hand to his cheek. "You love me, along with them, you've just lost yourself somewhere deep within."

"NO!" He yelled angrily. "You're wrong, this is me!"

"Come back to me Kyoshiro," Yuya pleaded.

"NOOO!" Kyoshiro grabbed his head in pain.

His head dipped and his lips met Yuya's in a loving kiss.

"Kyoshiro?" Yuya asked, touching her lips in amazement.

"You saved me Yuya," Kyoshiro smiled. "Your voice and love were like a light in the darkness of my heart."

Benitora grumbled with jealousy and anger, mostly because his name wasn't mentioned. Akira fumed as well, Bontenmaru being the only thing that held him back from trying to kill Kyoshiro.

Yuya looked away. Happiness and despair clouded her heart. It felt comforting to be with Kyoshiro and even Akira, but it felt wrong for some reason.

"Ugh!" Kyoshiro grabbed his head. "Bye, Yuya."

Red eyes met with Yuya's in anger.

"What did you mean 'my life is to love you, Akira and Kyo'!" Kyo asked furiously.

"The truth," She said simply.

"Who do you truly love!" Kyo asked. "Why are you doing this to my heart? I have one, too, you know!"

"I..." Yuya looked toward the ground.

Kyo grabbed her chin and brought her face up to his in a kiss. When it broke, tears were in his eyes. _Wait! Kyo's crying! Onime no Kyo! Demon eyes Kyo?_

"Tell me who you love!" Kyo ordered.

_I know now...why it felt wrong...I truly..._

"I...my heart belongs to...," She said. "I finally figured it out. Kyoshiro's belongs to Sakuya, Akira's to his old love, whom he'll never forget, and mine...mine only belongs to one man...Onime no Kyo."

* * *

How was that? Yuya finally found out where her heart belongs! I know, Boro died easy, but I have my reasons, just bear with me! I just had to make a cute chapter with love scenes, mainly a major one between Kyo and Yuya, since this is a KxY story after all! . 


	17. Lovefilled Moments

**Chapter 17: Love-filled Moments**

Kyo smirked and wiped his tears away. "Glad to hear that, mutt-face."

"Urgh!" Yuya yelled. "Kyo, was that all just a show?"

He turned around and grabbed Yuya's chin, looking deep into her eyes with a serious look on his face.

"No," Kyo leaned down and gave Yuya a quick kiss. "One thing you can be sure of, and I'm not getting soft, is that you are the only woman I give a damn about."

Yuya ran a hand through Kyo's hair and kissed him. "I never thought I'd hear that from you, Onime no Kyo, no matter how much I wanted to," She smiled. "I've loved you from the day we first met, Kyo."

Kyo pushed her off and grimaced. "Don't get too close while I'm in this body. Kyoshiro dosen't deserve it."

Yuya smiled, but that didn't last long.

"K-KYO!" She yelled and slapped him.

"Hn," Kyo said with a smirk, rubbing his cheek. "Still the same size."

Yuya blushed. _That jerk! Though...I don't mind that much anymore. At first I thought it was just teasing...but now I know the truth. I have what I've wanted the most for a long time...I've got Kyo. _She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Love you too, you jerk."

* * *

They got rooms in an Inn later that day when it got dark. It was still 3 hours until they got to Kyoto and everyone was tired. For some reason, Hotaru insisted on going to Kyoto, which was why that was the destination. The room arrangements were: Yuya with Kyo, which Benitora and Akira grumbled greatly about, Benitora with Okuni, of course Okuni was furious with both her partner and Yuya's, Bontenmaru and Mahiro, Akira and Hotaru, and Yukimura, Sasuke, and Saizo.

"We need more money, woman, we're broke," Kyo complained. "I need sake! Why don't you turn Benitora in for the bounty?"

"WHAT?" Tora exclaimed. "Why me? Yours is way more than mine!"

"Yes," Yukimura agreed. "That way, I'll get MORE sake!"

" 'Cuz I'm more important," Kyo smirked.

"We can all do something in town tomorrow," Yuya sighed. "Let's go to our rooms and rest."

Everyone grumbled and complained, but did so. But, right before Tora went to his room, he hugged Yuya and cried, "Why him, Yuya-han? Why'd my Yuya-han leave me for him!" Then, he ran into his room before Kyo could hit him.

Yuya and Kyo changed into their sleeping yukatas after entering their room (AN: without watching eachother!) and got into their futons. It had been a long day and they were tired. Kyo turned off the lights and they went to sleep.

About an hour later, Yuya woke up. She had had a nightmare about her brother and Kyo. Kyo had killed her brother, then came after her and said, "You're a fool! Thinking I'd actually love you!" But instead of killing her, he killed himself, a mocking smile on his face. Kyo's blood had splattered all over her. Nobunaga appeared and smiled evilly. "I'm coming for you," He said,then disappeared.

Yuya shivered and got up and walked to Kyo's futon. She lifted his blankets and layed beside him. Kyo woke up instantly, being the samurai that he was.

"I thought I said don't get too close," Kyo said sleepily.

"Please Kyo," Yuya pleaded, cuddling him with tears in her eyes. "I had a very disturbing nightmare. Can I sleep with you tonight? I feel safer here."

Kyo sighed. "Fine, but I'm NOT getting soft. This was YOUR ide-"

Yuya pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. She embraced him and cried.

"Nightmare that bad?" Kyo asked.

Yuya nodded her head and kept sobbing. Forcing himself to comfort her, Kyo hugged her back. He really loved her, but he wasn't used to this.

"Do you really love me?" Yuya asked through tears.

"As much as a cold-hearted killer can," Kyo said with a smirk.

"Kyo," Yuya said. "Please give me a straight answer!"

"Hai," Kyo grumbled. "Ya happy now?"

"Hai," Yuya said, drying her tears.

Kyo smiled (AN: I know, not like him, but he's got feelings, too!) and embraced Yuya. Soon they fell asleep. Yuya didn't have a nightmare again, but Nobunaga haunted her in her sleep.


	18. Hotaru's Decision

**Chapter 18: Hotaru's Decision**

_'Hotaru...' _A voice rung out in Hotaru's mind as he slept. _'Hotaru, kill Kyo's source of strength...kill Yuya!'_

_'Who are you?' Hotaru asked. 'You cannot command me!'_

_'Kill Yuya,' The voice said again. 'Or she will get in the way of you and Kyo's battle.'_

_'I won't.'_

_'You must!' The voice grew menacing. 'Hotaru, don't you feel for her?'_

_'Wha-?'_

"Hotaru!" A feminine voice wispered, shaking him.

Hotaru looked up to see Yuya looking down at him worriedly. Her hair was down and slightly messy. The front of her yukata was wide open, barely concealing her breasts.

"What?" He asked.

"You were mumbling loudly in your sleep," She explained. "And thrashing around. It sounded like you were trying to escape something. I was passing by to my room and heard you. Are you ok?"

"Do I look like anything's wrong with me?" Hotaru's green eyes narrowed and he turned away from her. The dream had put him in a bad mood.

"I was just trying to help!" Yuya frowned. "Next time I won't worry about you!"

"You were worried about me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Hmm," Hotaru shrugged. "Nevermind. I'm going to get some sleep. Go away."

Yuya huffed out of the room muttering something about being ungrateful and a jerk.

Hotaru lay back down on his futon, thinking about what the person in the dream and Yuya said. _Could it really be I have feelings for her? Could it really be that I can feel the emotion called love? I, Hotaru, the one that said my lack of that such emotion made me more poerful? A true samurai and killer? I wouldn't follow in the footsteps of Kyo, Benitora, Kyoshiro, or Akira, would I? I have asked myself these very questions many times, yet I have yet to come up with an answer. But if the person in my dream wants me to kill her, why? How do they expect me to kill her if I do have feelings for her?Am I to be just another to fall under her spell? Onime no Kyo did..._

"Hey Hotaru?" A voice he knew was Yuya's said.

"What?" Hotaru asked. "I thought I told you to go away."

"Yes, and you also said you were going to sleep, didn't you?" She smiled, knowing she had the upper hand. "Now I just want to ask you a question or two."

"Fine," He sighed, sitting up.

"Ok!" Yuya said enthusiastically, clapping her hands together once. "First, what were you dreaming about that made you act like that?"

"Hmph, none of your business. It was just a stupid dream."

"Fine," She snorted, offended. "Hmm...do you think we have to much longer to find Kyo's body? Before this dreaded search is over and all the fighting will end?"

"Who knows? It could take any amount of time to find his body. As for the fighting, it'll never stop."

"Why?" She gasped.

"Because of what Kyo is. You will understand after this quest is over."

They stayed up until about 1:30...when Yuya said a couple questions, Hotaru found out that it meant about a million. After she finally went away to get some sleep, his head sort of hurt. But he didn't really mind. She was special for some reason, and he wanted to find out. He wanted to find out if he, too, had feelings for her like all the rest.


End file.
